


My first and my last

by shannyfish



Series: Count Me In [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Gen, Movie Night, Team James, Team Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Kara have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first and my last

_ "Sometimes me think, 'what is friend?' and then me say, 'friend is someone to share the last cookie with'." ~ Cookie Monster _

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Are you sure we're going to get away with watching the entire movie without interruptions?" Alex asked seriously.  "Because if I'm sitting down for this movie, I am not pausing it while you go rescue some cat from a tree--"

 

"What if it's a snake?"

 

"No."

 

"Alex--"

 

" _ No _ ."

 

Kara grumped and sat down next to Alex.  "You know _ something _ is going to happen--"

 

"Maybe if we wish for  _ nothing _ to happen, the universe will hear us," Alex suggested with some hope.  Of course, it was far more likely that Kara was correct.  Their movie would be interrupted and Alex would swear that she wouldn't pause the movie right up until Kara was already gone and then Alex would back it up a minute and pause it until her sister returned.  

 

"We're not _ that _ lucky," Kara shot back as she grabbed two pieces of pizza from the box on the coffee table.  She handed one to Alex and looked over at her seriously.  "Just remember that you will  _ always _ be the first one that I will want to share pizza and a movie with."

 

"So much love," Alex teased with a smile before taking the piece.  She knew that Kara meant it too, but sometimes it was fun to give her sister a hard time.  

 

Kara glared at her teasingly.  "So!  What movie are we watching?"

 

"Preferences?"

 

"Not the end of the world...unless there's like a really happy ending," Kara requested.  "We have enough of the whole end of the world plots going on in real life, I don't need to watch it at home when it's not ending…"

 

And Kara wasn't wrong.

 

Alex gave a firm nod as she pondered.  "I'm with you on that one."  Their pizza slices 'cheered' on that one as well.  "We should watch San Andreas!" Alex said as she moved forward to grab the remote with her free hand.  In her head, this was the best idea ever.

 

Kara took a moment to even speak.  "What?  I thought we said no end of the world…"

 

"Let's be honest...that movie is going to be a comedy."

 

"I suppose from all the promos they did...it did seem  _ pretty ridiculous _ …" Kara said after another bite with a shrug.  "But first...we're having serious discussions…"

 

Eyeing her sister, Alex just took another bite.  She waited for whatever Kara decided was 'serious'.  Alex wasn't going to start the conversation because she knew what this trap was...if she started it, then she would likely end up having to go through additional conversations because Alex would have opened other topics that Kara hadn't thought about.  

 

So, she waited.

 

"Are you glad that you came back?  To National City?  To the DEO?" Kara finally asked.

 

Oh, perhaps this was going to be easier than Alex had thought.  She smiled and exchanged the remote for her beer.  The movie was going to have to wait a few minutes.  "Yes," Alex told her as she tilted her head to the side.  "I had missed this...and you...even with you coming home to Midvale every night...it just wasn't the same as this," she said with a smile.  "I needed the space, though, but I'm happy to be back."  Coming back to the city was easy, though she was still finding her place back at the DEO.  She was fine as far as her job was concerned, but she found herself thinking of the other DEO facility that had been abandoned and River…  "And things are fine at the DEO...it's like I was never gone…"

 

"Is it weird?"

 

Alex shrugged.  "A little, I guess…  J'onn's been keeping an eye on me, so fear not…"

 

"I know you can take care of yourself, Alex," Kara told her matter of factly.  

 

"So...movie?"

 

Kara wasn't done, though.  "What about Eliza?"

 

"What about her?" 

 

"You spent all that time at the house and I know you two haven't exactly had a history of getting along, but she seemed really worried about you last time I saw her," Kara pointed out.  "I mean, she knows we're going to look out for each other and--"

 

"You know, it was good," Alex said, surprising herself a little.  Not because it wasn't the truth, but because it was something that Alex had never expected to happen.  In the time she needed it, her mother was there for her and had helped her the most.  Sure, Max understood what she was feeling, but her mother understood her early emotional upset about River and had been there to comfort her with words and with physical contact.  "I don't think we've ever been that close…"

 

"And what about Max?"

 

Alex slightly glared at her sister.  "Are you keeping notes?  Is this some kind of interrogation?" she asked not very seriously.  "I thought we were having movie night--"

 

"Alex, you are my sister and I'm just being your sister...and trying to check in with you about everything in your life...which happens to include Maxwell Lord," Kara told her.  "I mean, I heard he went to Midvale."

 

Groaning, Alex had thought that no one had seen him when he'd made his visit.  "He just was checking on me--"

 

"He cares about you."

 

"I thought you weren't on Team Max?"

 

"Oh, I'm  _ not _ !" Kara said quickly.  "I think you deserve  _ so much _ better,  _ but  _ he went through what you went through and so, he has a unique perspective on assimilating back into normal life."

 

"Don't tell him I said 'Team Max'," Alex told her sister seriously.  "He'll want to make shirts."  Kara just bust out laughing.  "I'm serious."

 

"I know!"

 

She waited a moment for Kara's laughter to quiet a little before continuing.  "But if you  _ must  _ know...we  _ are _ going to dinner tomorrow...just to see…"

 

"Have you _ told _ J'onn?"

 

"What?  Why--why would I tell J'onn?" Alex sputtered.  

 

They were _ never _ watching the movie.

 

"Because don't you think he should know?"

 

"I don't know, Kara...why don't we talk about how perhaps you should have shared with me that Lucy left CatCo?"

 

"What does that have to do with any--oh…"

 

Alex just looked at her sister for a long moment.  "I never even got to hear about  _ that. _ "

 

"She and James might have broken up," Kara said quietly.

 

"Oh?"

 

"I don't know what happened."  Kara's eyes got wide all of the sudden.  "And don't even start making this about me and James--"

 

Alex smirked.  "Why?"

 

"Because we're talking about you and Max--"

 

"What if I'm Team James?"

 

"I already saw your shirt."

 

She laughed in response and shook her head before sipping her beer.  "He's not good enough for you, but the way you light up around him…" Alex said and just left it at that.  Her sister knew where she stood on James Olsen being a possibility for a relationship.  

 

"Crap."

 

"What?"

 

"There's an accident," Kara said.

 

Before Alex could say anything else, Kara was already out the window.  Forty minutes later, Kara was back and next to Alex again on the couch holding out a box of Girl Scout cookies, her favorites.  "Girl Scouts.  Their bus was overturned." Now they each had their own box.  

 

"Reward?"

 

"Yep."

 

"You're my favorite, you know that right?" Alex asked with a bright smile.  "I would happily share my last cookie with you...every time."

 

"Be honest, you'd  _ give _ me your last cookie."

 

"There's usually threat of heat vision, so you're right," Alex said with a bright smile.  After opening their respective box of cookies, they 'cheers' their cookies before finally starting the movie.  

 

She'd missed this.

 

She'd missed Kara.

 

Her first and last thought  _ always _ .

 

She was home.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The End.

  
  



End file.
